Max von Baden
Max von Baden, full name Maximilian Alexander Friedrich Wilhelm (10 July 1867 – 6 November 1929) was a German prince and politician, who held the title of Margrave of Baden. He was best known for serving as the last Chancellor of the German Empire in 1918 and for being the heir of the Grand Duchy of Baden. Biography Born in 1867, he was a member of the House of Baden, the son of Prince Wilhelm Max and Princess Maria Maximilianovna of Leuchtenberg. He received a humanistic education and studied law at Leipzig University. Maximilian married Princess Marie Louise of Hanover in 1900. He later trained as an officer in the Prussian Army, and also became the head of the upper house of the Baden parliament. Max von Baden was discharged in 1911 at the rank of major general. When World War I broke out in 1914, Maximilian returned to the Imperial German Army as a general staff officer in the XIV Corps. He also served as the representative of Grand Duke Frederick II of Baden (the XIV Corps included Baden troops). However, Max von Baden soon retired from the position due to ill health. He later reached high positions in German Red Cross and organized prisoner-of-war exchanges. Due to his liberal anti-war stance, he came into conflict with Field Marshals Erich Ludendorff and Paul von Hindenburg of the Army Supreme Command (Oberste Heeresleitung, OHL). His opposition to the war and work with POWs gave him an appearance of being distant from the nationalist and militarist elements of the German upper echelons. It was partly for this reason that he was considered as a potential chancellor, at the request of Foreign Office official Kurt Hahn. When the OHL informed the government that the front was about to collapse, the cabinet of Chancellor Georg von Hertling resigned in September 1918. He, along with other colleagues, including the Vice-Chancellor and Ludendorff, encouraged Emperor Wilhelm II to appoint Prince Max as Chancellor. The man himself was initially horrified at the idea, especially since he would have to negotiate an armistice with the Triple Entente. However, the Emperor convinced him to take the role. Prince Max accepted and was appointed Chancellor at the head of a coalition of the majority parties. After some conflicts with Ludendorff over the armistice in October 1918, they commenced contact with President Woodrow Wilson and began liberal reforms to the Imperial government. In late October, the constitution was changed and turned the German Empire into a parliamentary monarchy. However, Wilson hinted that nothing less than Wilhelm's abdication would be acceptable, and so the Chancellor and his colleagues tried to convince him to do so. They wanted to sign the armistice before a socialist revolution could break out in Germany. As a revolution broke out in Berlin in November 1918, the Chancellor announced the Emperor's abdication. He resigned and appointed Friedrich Ebert his successor on the same day. He remained in retirement and rejected requests to return to politics by Weimar Republic politicians, inheriting the title of Margrave upon the death of Grand Duke Frederick II in 1928. Max von Baden died in 1929. Styles *'10 July 1867 – 8 August 1928:' His Grand Ducal Highness Prince Maximilian of Baden *'9 August 1928 – 6 November 1929:' His Royal Highness Maximilian, Margrave of Baden Category:1867 births Category:1929 deaths Category:Germans Category:German nobles Category:German politicians